


Spring Roll

by rooonil_waazlib



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Bucky remembering that he and Steve used to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Roll

It’s after their eighth assignment. All of the Avengers had been called in to deal with an infestation of rather large cloned dinosaurs.

They’d neutralized the threat and Tony had suggested they head back to the Tower for breakfast.

‘Breakfast’ turns out to be about seven times more Chinese takeout than normal people could eat, but Steve and Bucky and Thor are pretty much ready to take it on.

Steve can feel Bucky looking at him, but he figures Bucky will say whatever he wants to say eventually, so he doesn’t ask him.

Which is why he chokes on his spring roll when Bucky says, “You used to do that to my dick.”

While Bruce is pounding Tony on the back, Natasha offers Steve a glass of water. “What?” Bucky asks. “Am I wrong?”

“Um,” Steve says, looking up into Bucky’s eyes. “No. You’re–you’re not.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
